play house with me (just for a while)
by heavylieshercrown
Summary: Clarke's more than embarrassed when Bellamy kisses her in front of everybody later that night. And when he drops to his knees to kiss her stomach she wants to crawl into her tent and never come out. His added, "How are my babies doing?" is completely over the top, but it works because everyone in earshot stops what their doing and stares.
1. do me a favor (just a little one)

"I need you to pretend you got me pregnant."

Bellamy Blake chokes on his food, looking up at Clarke in disbelief. "_You want me to what?_"

"Pretend you got me pregnant." she repeats, taking her bottom lip between her teeth. She knows her cheeks have turned bright red by now; because hell, _she's mortified_. She's asking Bellamy to pretend to be her child's _father_.

"Why- _Are you actually pregnant_?" his eyebrows raise in surprise. "Kinda thought this was a way to make your mother mad or to get back at Spacewalker-" he pauses, putting pieces together in his mind. "It's Finn's, isn't it?"

Clarke tries her best to ignore the disappointment in his gaze as she nods, turning to the side and lifting her shirt to show the small bump to him. "It happened before Raven got here." she informs, pulling her shirt back down. "He didn't tell me he-" she purses her lips in anger, "He had a girlfriend."

Bellamy nods, chewing on his lip. "I'll do it."

"What?"

"I said I'll do it."

"You do realize you can't have anymore conquests; this has to be believable." she tells him, watching as his lips quirk into a frown. But they quickly form his signature smirk as he meets her gaze once again.

"If everyone thinks I'm already sleeping with the _princess_, why do I need some commoners?" he fights a laugh, and Clarke wants to punch him.

"Pig." she says, before she makes a show of storming out of his tent. (To be honest she was about 3 seconds away from laughing, but she wasn't going to let him know that.)

* * *

Clarke's more than embarrassed when Bellamy kisses her in front of _everybody _later that night. And when he drops to his knees to kiss her stomach she wants to crawl into her tent and never come out. His added, "How are my _babies_ doing?" is completely over the top, but it works because everyone in earshot stops what their doing and stares. (Clarke knows by the looks her mother's giving her she's in for it later.)


	2. you can't control me (not anymore)

When Abby practically breaks her wrist from how tightly she's gripping it, Clarke knows she's furious with her.

"Are you _crazy_?" she hisses, causing Clarke to flinch away from her.

_"__No_, but I'm beginning to think _you might be_." Clarke rips her wrist from her mothers death grip, taking a few steps back to keep out of her reach. She can see her mother trying to calm herself, her chest rising and falling slowly as she takes deep breaths.

"_You are eighteen years old Clarke._" Abby says, moving forward and placing her hands on Clarke's shoulders. "You aren't ready, and this camp isn't ready to take care of an infant- We'll ask the grounders if they know of any herbs to abort the-"

Clarke shoves her mother backwards, watching guiltily as she stumbles backwards. _But she had to get away from her_. "Your not killing him." she says strongly, ignoring the hurt in her mothers eyes once she meets her gaze. Her arms fold over her stomach to protect it from harm.

"_Clarke."_ she begins, stepping towards her once again.

"_No, we are done talking_." she growls, bumping shoulders with Abby on the way out. She can hear her cry of frustration once she's out of the tent; but she can't find herself to care what her mother thinks of her anymore. _She wanted to kill my baby_.


	3. your only human (we all get angry)

Later that night, Clarke's a sobbing mess in Bellamy's tent. Trying her best to cover the sound of her cries, clamping her hand tightly over her mouth.

She's doesn't know how long she's like that before her wails turn into silent sobs.

She's trying her best to stop crying when Bellamy comes back from hunting, but when she meets his questioning gaze her lip rolls, and she's crying again. He looks bewildered at first (Clarke doesn't blame him, he wasn't here to witness her and Abby's argument), but he's quick to crouch by her side, his hands hovering as he debates whether he should touch her.

But he doesn't have to decide, because Clarke practically crawls into his lap, one hand on the back of his neck and the other gripping his shirt as she cries into his shoulder.

"Christ, Clarke-" Bellamy mumbles, unconsciously stroking his hand over her hair. "_What the fuck __happened_?"

Clarke sniffles, pulling her face away from his shoulder to look up at him. "My mother wanted me to _abort the baby_." she spits, wiping at her eyes as her tears finally begin to subside. "And- and I- I _freaked_. I _was so mean to her_." she shakes her head, frown deepening. "She only wants what's best for me; and I become the biggest bitch when she tries to be _my mom_."

Bellamy frowns at her words, the hand that was stroking her hair moving to her back to pull her closer to him. "That doesn't make you a _bitch_, Clarke." he soothes, resting his head on top of hers. "It was instinct- She said something that made you feel like your baby's life was threatened, and you reacted. I'm pretty sure you were just doing what a mom does to protect her child." he says (and Clarke knows that he just pulled all of that out of his ass, but it's kinda true and she thinks it's really sweet.)

"_I should've reacted differently._" she stresses, pulling herself out of his embrace (and for a moment she misses the warmth his body supplied, but its such and odd thought that she decides to ignore it and the urge she has to climb back into his lap.) "I hurt her feelings."

"Didn't _she_ hurt _your feelings_?"

"Yes, but-"

"Okay, you both hurt each others feelings. It's not like you love each other any less." he says, moving to stand up so he can stretch. "Stop worrying, so we can both get some sleep." he says firmly, slipping out of his shoes before he begins to undress.

Clarke averts her eyes, struggling to form words. As he slips out of his pants, leaving him only in his boxers. _Ah, jeez. _She tries her best to look at anything _but _him. (Which was _very_ difficult mind you. Bellamy Blake might be an asshole, but he was a hot one. Not that she'd ever let _him_ know that.)

"What are you doing?" she questions as he climbs into bed and under the fur blanket that they would _both _have to share.

"Going to sleep; what the hell does it look like?" Bellamy questions, propping himself up on his elbows to look at Clarke. "Which, speaking of, _you_ should be doing. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"But-"

"C'mon, Princess." he smirks, a mischievous look appearing in his eye. "You've seen worse."

She sucks her cheeks in, in agitation. Toeing off her boots before she crawls into bed with Bellamy. "_No touching_."

"No promises." he laughs as she growls in frustration.

**A/N:**

**So, sorry for my absence! I know this chapter is not very good and I apologize. But at least I gave you guys a _much_ longer one! Eh? Better than a short one?**

**I promise in the upcoming chapters I will work on improving the quality of my writing the best I can. **

**I apologize for any mistakes in spelling and grammar, I do not have a beta.**


	4. just listen for once (your so stubborn)

Clarke and Bellamy eventually fall into a daily routine after adjusting to being with each other almost 24/7 (not that they weren't together that much before, _it was different then, they were leading together, _not pretending to be in a relationship just so Clarke didn't have to face _well-deserved_ humiliation from her actions.)

As the days and nights grow warmer, Clarke finally gives up on modesty and begins to sleep in her underwear. (And _so what_ she kinda enjoyed the fact that Bellamy did a double take when he saw her half-naked.)

Not that it helps, because eventually she begins to find herself tangled up with Bellamy in the morning, both sweaty from sharing so much body heat, so taking off her clothes was _kinda_ pointless at this stage, they were going to sweat regardless. She also realizes that Bellamy doesn't know he cuddles in his sleep (which she thinks is endearing), and she doesn't have the heart to tell him that he's making her overheat at night or let him know he does it, (she kinda enjoys it) so she gets up first in the mornings, carefully prying herself out of his embrace.

(Bellamy later realizes that he's been cuddling Clarke in his sleep; and since she doesn't say anything- neither does he.)

* * *

Her mother won't look her in the eye anymore. Clarke fears that their relationship won't ever be mended.

She cries sometimes, because **_damn it, _**_she's just a kid, and she's needs her mom_.

Bellamy holds her when she does cry, and tells her _to give her some time_.

She wonders how much time one person can need. _(She doesn't know how much longer she can wait for forgiveness.)_

* * *

When her stomach begins to get big enough that it becomes a nuisance, it's mid-summer, and she's in _complete hell._

Her back _hurts_, she's _throwing up_, and its _so fucking hot. _Not to mention that she's on her feet _all day_, trying to do her part around camp. (Bellamy keeps telling her to slow down and rest, but, well, _she's Clarke._)

She's examining someone's arm, trying to see if she would need to craft a makeshift sling or consult her mother on what to do, because she wasn't sure what was wrong, (she didn't want to do either at this point, _she just wants to sleep_) when she faints.

She wakes, a few hours later. Groaning as she sits up on the makeshift clinic bed, almost dropping the cup of water that's forced into her hand. She brings the cup to her lips before she begins to down it, realizing just how thirsty she was. She sits the cup down and looks around, making eye contact with her mother, who gives her a tight-lipped smile before walking out of the room.

Clarke is surprised when she enters with another person, Bellamy, who looks like an overly concerned husband with the way his eyebrows are turned down and his forehead is creased.

"Fuck, Clarke!" it's the first thing to leave his mouth and she almost reminds him that _her mother_ was in the room, but realizes that he probably doesn't care. "_Listen _to me next time, okay?!" he demands, cupping her face in his hands.

"What happened?" she asks, trying her best to ignore the way her heart flutters as he strokes her cheeks with his thumbs.

"You fainted from heat exhaustion." it's her mother who speaks this time, and both Bellamy and Clarke's heads snap to look at her. "You could have _miscarried_ Clarke, you need to be more careful. Next time you might not be so lucky." Abby turns around to organize supplies on the table, her back now facing them.

Clarke feels a huge weight lift from her shoulders when she realizes that her mother _has_ forgiven her, and she was _accepting_ her decision on having the baby. "_Okay_." she agrees, choking up a little. (she blames it on the hormones but she's pretty sure she's just happy her mom still loves her.)

Bellamy snorts and wraps his arms around her, using their almost, but not quite, even height (courtesy of the clinic bed, that was _way_ too tall, mind you) to bury his head in the crook of her neck, she wraps her arms around his torso in response.

"Told you." he mumbles, smirking into the skin of her shoulder. (_and leave it to Bellamy Fucking Blake to ruin it.)_

Clarke rolls her eyes before balling her hand into a fist and smacking him on the back for ruining the moment. Smiling in satisfaction as he jerks away from her with a bewildered cry of pain, which causes her mother to look at them, eyebrow raised in question.

"Oops, sorry, _honey__._" she teases, smiling innocently. She's about to burst out laughing when he presses his lips together, agitation evident on his face.

"S'alright, _baby._" he assures , his lips curling into a smirk as Abby coughs loudly in the background.

(He decides that he _really_ likes the way it sounds when he refers to Clarke as _his_ baby; and almost literally shakes his head to dismiss the thought; because _what the fuck, Blake get your shit together._)

Clarke's mortified, and she's pretty sure you can see her blush through her sun burn.

(She decides that she_ abso-fucking-lutely_ hates Bellamy Blake, and she _definitely_ hates the way the word baby sounded coming from his mouth; and she _despises_ the idea of him calling her baby as he fucks her senseless in various positions; and she _really_ fucking hates her hormones, because honestly _what the hell Clarke_.)

**A/N:**

**I apologize for any mistakes in spelling and grammar, I do not have a beta.**

**Also, I'M SO SORRY I'M BELLARKE TRASH. AND THESE TIME SKIPS DON'T REALLY MAKE SENSE AND NEITHER DOES THEIR RELATIONSHIP DEVELOPMENT I'M SORRY.**

**I guess that Clarke is relying on Bellamy a lot right now, because as you can see, she thought her mom hated her for a bit, and he would hold her and shit when she cried. And they're now coming to the conclusion that 'Woah, I'm sexually attracted to this person what do I do with these feelings?!' **

**Not romantic feelings yet though! Slow-build on that aspect of their relationship, so I have time to write longer chapters and develop the stories plot instead of making it revolve around a Bellarke romance and nothing else. Y'know?**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They make me smile, and I appreciate them so much. I doubt my writing ability a lot of the time, and while I'm certainly not a great writer, I'm hoping that I can soon become one. Thank you so much for dealing with my immature writing abilities and I;m so excited to grow as a writer! And for you guys to witness it along with me!**

**~Ariana XO**


	5. i know it's hard ( to be strong )

Clarke isn't sure _why_ this is happening to her. _Why_ she's being tortured on a constant basis by her attraction to Bellamy. It's gotten to the point where she's actually _kinda worried_ about it. _Everything he does turns her on_. Even the stuff that has never made her aroused before.

Like when he stretches, and she can see the muscles of his back flexing beneath his shirt. Or when he gets pissed and starts yelling, she wants him to take her right then and there as she takes in his clenched jaw and tensed muscles because _fuck_.

She suffers in silence because one, _it's fucking weird_, two, _she'd never tell Bellamy, like ever_, and three, _her hormones were the problem, it wasn't actual attraction, she wasn't thinking logically. _(Clarke already knows she's a fucking liar)

* * *

When Bellamy begins doing stuff that an actual father would do, Clarke's more than surprised.

Especially when she comes into Bellamy's tent later one evening to see a crib by the bed. It's just big enough, and made from large pieces of wood with a pillow as the mattress. She's looks at Bellamy, who she hadn't even noticed when she had entered the tent, who has a dopey half smile on his face as he meets her gaze. "Surprise." he states, throwing his arms open wide.

"Bellamy-" she's at a loss for words as she moves closer to the crib, running her fingers across the smooth wood, imagining how long Bellamy slaved over each and every piece to make sure it was safe for the baby to lay near.

"Is it alright? I should've made it bigger. I'll take this one apart and make it larger tommor-" Clarke interrupts him with a laugh, looping her arms around his middle.

"No, it's perfect, Bellamy." she assures, resting her chin on his chest as she looks up at him. "Thank you." she moves away from him as he wraps his arms around her, realizing how fast her heart was beating. "You didn't have to make this, it's a few months until the baby's due."

"I wanted too." he shrugs sheepishly, his lopsided grin deepening. "'Sides, it looks good if I'm doing stuff that a dad would do, right?" (Bellamy tries to keep the excitement out of his voice, he's pretty sure he failed when Clarke smiles, then tries to hide it from him.)

"Right." (She totally noticed, but it's okay because she's kinda excited too.)

* * *

"When your having sex are you making sure there isn't any pressure on your stomach?" Abby questions, almost causing Clarke to fall off of the bed she was sitting on. (this wasn't what she expected when she came to her mother for her monthly checkup.)

"It won't hurt the baby, but it will cause you discomfort, so I recommend you be on top during intercourse." she continues after Clarke doesn't respond immediately.

"Jesus, _mom_." she hisses, dragging her hand over her face in irritation.

"I'm just giving you advice as your doctor." she defends, raising her brows as she meets Clarke's embarrassed gaze. "You didn't think I wouldn't know your having sex? I've always known." a sad smile appears on her mothers lips for a moment, but she quickly replaces it with a teasing one. "Mother's always know Clarke." her face falls again and she turns around quickly to avoid Clarke's gaze.

She realizes why her mother's frowning, and her throat closes up as she begins to think about Wells. Because, hell, he was her first time, her best friend; and he's gone. (she wonders if she hadn't thought that he had gotten her dad floated, would they be together? she feels guilty. she wants to leave.)

"Are we done?" she doesn't mean for to sound so curt but her eyes are welling and she doesn't want to cry, not yet.

"Yes- Clarke I'm-" she's already outside before her mother can finish. She already knows what she's going to say. (she's tired of pity-apologies.)

* * *

Bellamy holds her later that night when she cries (he doesn't ask her why she's crying, and she doesn't give him a reason. He doesn't need one anyway.)


	6. its a miracle (no really)

Bellamy doesn't get to be with Clarke until she's ready to push, he had been out in the woods on a hunting trip for most of the day.( and Clarke had failed to mention that she had been in labor since late last night. So, it's not really his fault that he couldn't be there for most of it.)

Clarke's a screaming, crying mess and Bellamy is a well welcome sight in the dimly lit room they were using to deliver. (she squeezes his hand so hard he's pretty sure it's going to break but when he see's Clarke's daughter he decides that he'd go through that a thousand times just to experience a moment like this again.)

Sure, he had been there when Octavia was born, but this was different. This was going to be his child.

* * *

Clarke doesn't expect it when Bellamy begins to cry when she hands him her daughter. Big, fat tears roll down his cheeks as he smiles down at the little girl in his arms, and Clarke feels herself begin to tear up as well. She wipes furiously at her eyes as Bellamy openly cries in front of her, speaking gently to the baby. (she catches something along the lines of 'I'll protect you' and she knows that she made the right choice when she didn't tell Finn he was the father. )

She reaches up to wipe the tears off of Bellamy's cheeks, and when their eyes finally meet he leans down to kiss her. "You did good." he mumbles into her lips. (and they both tell themselves it's only because her mother was in the room, but they both know it was for a different reason.)

* * *

Their both woken from their sleep the next night by shrill cries. Clarke mumbles an, "I got it." to Bellamy and pushes herself up out of bed and scoops her daughter out of the crib before moving to the chair in the corner of the tent.

Bellamy sits up in bed as Clarke begins to breastfeed her, and he begins to watch. She doesn't really mind, because he's not being perverted, he looks like he's in awe as he watches.

"We need to name her." he says, keeping his voice low.

"How about Abby Octavia?" she hums, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Abby Octavia Griffin." he tests the name out, and smiles. "It's beautiful."

"I was thinking, Abby Octavia Blake?" she suggests, watching as his eyebrows furrow in confusion before he breaks out into smile.

"I like that one too."

"I thought you would." (Clarke will never admit that she thought he looked adorable when he was excited. )

A comfortable silence cloaks them, but it's soon broken by Bellamy.

"You look beautiful Clarke." he tells her, and she snorts in disbelief and amusement.

"I look like a mess." she counters, raising a brow in challenge.

"No- you look like your glowing, like a mother. Your beautiful." Clarke feels her heart swell as she moves to stand, placing Abby in the crib.

She climbs into bed, kissing Bellamy on the cheek before moving to lay on her side. "Thank you."

He waits till she falls asleep to reply.

"Welcome, Princess."


End file.
